Carriers
by NewsieAndAGeek
Summary: Carrier; Person who is 'immune' to the Green Flu on the outside. No coughing, fever, biting, or dying from the Green Flu. Carrier has infection within blood and saliva. Highly dangerous, engage with extreme caution.
1. Chapter 1

Carriers

A/N: I wanted to start like a summer series thing that I'll write during summer break. I'm still planning this story out so it _**will **_change greatly from my original outline. Any who, enjoy and please review. Reviews inspire me and make me write more. :D Thanks. And ignore any mistakes and errors.

/

"Ellis, this is your fault." "Nick it aint-" "No, no, just no. Shut up _please_. Because you, your stupid little hick crush, and your _sneezing _we are now handcuffed in the back of a military van with no way out and no weapons." Ellis frowned, indeed they were cuffed to each other back to back blindfolded in a van, and yes it was his fault but did nick have to point it out? Ellis wiggled around a bit and nick growled, similar to a hunter. Ellis stopped moving, he didn't want to make Nick more pissed. He sighed loudly and said "Hey Ro."

When he didn't get an answer he said her name again, louder this time. "Ro. Rochelle." "What sweetie?" "Is this mah fault?" "No baby, it's not your fault you sneezed. Its kinda my fault for making you." She sighed and he could hear her move around and Francis giggle stupidly.

Again Louis asked "How? How did this happen!" Nick quickly stood up, with Ellis on his back kicking his feet trying to touch the ground, and spat "I'll tell you how!"

He cleared his throat and jumped back a little, making Ellis hit the van wall. He groaned "Nick see now, that's just uncalled fer. Serious." "Shut up. Ok, first we arrived at this stupid bridge and cup cake-" "I said don't call me cup-" "wouldn't lower the damn thing. So we had to go ALL THE FREAKING WAY AROUND" He spun around and Ellis kicked more, accidentally kicking Zoey. "And had to crawl through a sewer! Then we met up with the wounded guy the annoying girl and the pig!" The pig, wounded guy, and annoying girl all yelled.

He jumped back again, again Ellis was slammed against the wall. "THEN. WE. GOT. THE. BRIDGE. DOWN." After he said something he would jump back and Ellis would repeatedly hit the wall, face first. "BUT. OVERALLS. MADE. US. STAY. BECAUSE. HE. LIKES. CUP CAKE." Nick stopped and Ellis put his feet on the wall and pushed, causing Nick to fall down on his face. He smiled. "Okay, then ya'll told us bout the military bein' all bad and stuff! Then, we saw a Military squad fightin' a tank and we hid in some porta potties cos they were comin' closer to us!"

Zoey shuddered "I had to share with Coach." Coach barked "I told ya to get ya own!" Ellis continued talking, talking very fast that is. "And then, since Ah was sharin' with Ro, Ah sneezed cos her hair got in mah nose! Then the soldiers pulled us out of the porta potties, took our guns, handcuffed us together, and threw us in here!"

Nick finally managed to roll over, Ellis Awwed as he rolled. "There Louis! Understand how we got caught now?" He shrugged "Yeah."

The rest of the trip was bumpy, miserable, and slow. Ellis tried to make it better by playing name the song but after four songs nick slammed him against the wall, again. It was a terrible ride, and to make it worse Francis farted. _**Multiple **_times, it was the worse thing Ellis had ever inhaled, it made him nauseous.

After a grueling eight hours, or more Ellis wasn't really sure, the van doors opened and fresh air flew into the van. The seven survivors greedily tried to breath as much fresh air in as they could, the smell of Francis gas still lingering in the air. Ellis heard the sound of Louis and Coach yell and dragged a bit then thrown out the van. Then Francis Rochelle and Zoey (they were tied together because there was an uneven number of people) were thrown out, he heard Zoey yelp and he tensed up. Finally he felt someone drag him and Nick then he was air born. He laughed but then yelled when he hit the ground and Nick landed on him.

They were pushed into a sitting position and the blindfolds were taken off. Ellis squinted, it was bright out and it hurt his eyes. When his eyes adjusted, he saw his friends were just like him, confused and worried. He saw a little base camp looking thing and frowned, Zoey said those were bad. He also saw a group of soldiers in a huddle talking.

He wiggled around, the cuffs on his wrist hurt but he didn't care, he needed to get free. The cuffs wouldn't let up and he gave up, no use trying. Ellis saw a soldier in the huddle with many badges and things, he guess he was a general or something. The general guy walked away from the huddle and to the restrained survivors.

"Okay people, you see that base over there? You guys are going to stay there for the night. Get a good night sleep, and we leave tomorrow at o five hundred." Louis whispered "That's 5 A.M right?" Coach whispered back "Yes." The general walked back to the van and the huddle of soldiers broke up and walked to the survivors. Five aimed their guns in a warning while 3 untied and uncuffed the survivors. Of course Francis had to take a swing at one of the guys and he received a nice hit to the head with the butt of a gun, he went down. Rochelle tried to pick him up but she was way to weak to pick up the heavy smelly biker, Ellis helped her and the two supported Francis.

They were marched to the base camp in a odd looking line and taken inside. A strange looking doctor saluted the soldiers and five walked out, the other three pushed the group closer to the doctor. He spoke with a German accent "Ok, girlz in zere. And men in zere." A soldier grabbed the two girls and tried to pull them to another room but Ellis wouldn't allow that, he jumped on the guys back and yelled, "NO! No we stay together!" A fight broke out and Louis Coach and Nick tried to help.

Ellis' skull exploded with pain and he saw pretty little stars. He hit the floor and passed out.

When he woke up, his head throbbed and he groaned. He didn't even want to try and open his eyes, he knew it was going to be very bright. But then he thought of his friends and his eyes shot open. He was right, it was bright. Very bright, he used his hands to cover his eyes and sighed. He slowly sat up and looked around through squinted eyes.

From what he saw, he was in a hospital room. He glanced at his wrist and saw a very tight red wristband, red. 'Reds bad right…or is it good? Are the others red?' He thought.

Ellis felt a breeze down where the sun don't shine and looked down, he was wearing a thin and ugly green hospital gown. He yelped and quickly crossed his legs and looked around just to be sure no one saw. 'I hate theses things.' He pulled the gown down more and looked for his normal clothes, more importantly his hat.

He spotted them on a counter and stood up a little to fast, his head pounded and he almost fell. Ellis took a few deep breaths and took a step, it seemed his head was ok now. He grabbed his clothes and quickly changed from the gown to his clothes, he felt much better with pants on. He smiled, he felt clean now, and he smelled like soap.

Ellis positioned his hat right then walked to the door and stepped out. There was a long dim hall way, he heard talking from the right and nothing from the left. Feeling like a ninja he smirked and quickly frolicked to the middle of the hall and tip toed down the hall. Ellis peaked around the corner when he heard his name. It was a cafeteria like place and he saw his friends sitting at a table talking, he noticed they all had red bands like him.

He smiled and jogged to them, they all gasped and Zoey stood up. Louis waved "You're awake! Great!" Nick smirked "Cup cake, sit down." Zoey blushed and sat down, Ellis took a seat between her and Coach. "What time is it?" He asked and began munching on a roll from Coach's plate, Coach didn't seem to like that. "4 in the afternoon." Ro said. "We got here around….11 or 12."

"Wow." Ellis said and then started eating Coach's apple, he didn't seem to like that either. Coach grumbled and pulled the plate away. "So, what happened? All Ah remember is jumpin' on some guy then wakin' up in some room with a gown on."

"Well sport," Nick said. "they hit you with a night stick, you passed out, they dragged you away. Then they took us to rooms and did a whole shit load of tests. Then they let us shower. They gave us all red bands and sent us here. They said you were asleep. Then you walked in here, started eating Coach's food and talking."

"Oh. Wait, they washed me? Ew! That ain't right!" Ellis whined, Zoey smirked and pushed a plate to him. "Here, Louis and I saved you a plate." He smiled "Thanks darlin, an' Lou." He ate quickly, feeling awkward because everyone else was done and stared at him. When he finished he asked "Where are they takin' us tomorrow?" Everyone shrugged. "They won't say."

Ellis looked at Zoey with a confused face "Ah thought yew said the military was bad?" "They are, they handcuffed us and threw us in a van, that's bad." Ellis shook his head. "This ain't bad! Look, they're feedin' us!" Coach cut in "They gave us red bands." "So? Red could be good!" "No," Coach said. "it's not good, it's very bad. Red is bad Ellis." Louis tapped his fingers on the table, he looked nervous. "They're shipping us out tomorrow, probably some where bad. Who knows?"

Ellis frowned and scratched his forehead "Ah dun think so….maybe they're takin' us some where nice?" The group of seven sat in silence, Louis' and Ellis' words pondered in their minds. Each of them wondered what was going to happen tomorrow.

A chubby looking red headed nurse walked in with a clipboard in her hand. "Ok folks, I'm here to tell you your rooms. Nicolas? You and Francis have room A2." Nick face palmed and Francis mumbled "I hate sharing rooms." "Rochelle and Zoey, room B5." She glanced at Coach. "Er…Coach yes, you and…" She pointed at Ellis. "Sir, what is your name?"

"Ellis."

"Middle name?"

"Johnny."

"Last name?"

"Buck."

"Ellis Jonathan Buck?"

"Yes ma'am."

Nick and Francis snorted and the others stared at them. Nick sneered "Buck..what a southern name." Ellis smiled "Yup!" The chubby nurse wrote his name down. "Ok Ellis, you and 'Coach' have room A1." "Sweet." She pointed at Louis. "You have a room to yourself."

The nurse snapped her fingers. "To your rooms, all of you. You may only come out for the restroom and boys, no going near the girls. Girls that way, boys that way." They stood up and the boys walked one way while the two girls walked the other way. Ellis waved at Ro and Zoey and followed Coach to room A1. Coach sighed. "This room makes me hungry." "Why?" "A1, I love A1 sauce." Coach walked in and Ellis followed. "Oh! Ah do to!"

The room was very small and bare. Two matching beds, a lamp, and extra blankets on a nightstand. Coach frowned. "This is a mighty small room." "Yup!" Ellis hopped on the bed and jumped up and down, it made a creaking sound. In the next room he heard Nick say very confused "What the hell is that noise?"

Coach sighed "Young'n, stop that." Ellis stopped and laid down. "Go to sleep." Ellis whined "Ah ain't tired!" Ellis got under the thin blanket and his eyes became heavy, 'Guess I am tired.'. He just relaxed for a while, Coach's loud snoring and the sound of Nick and Francis yelling actually made him feel calm. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

A/N: Yup, that's the first chapter. Sorry its not that good I started writing at midnight and finished at 2. Yeah, sorry I didn't write the doctors accent very well XP I fail, oh if you say where I got the idea of him from in your review you get a cookie and a mention in chapter 2! If you like the story, review please! And a warning, this is a sad story. It will be funny but its also gets very serious, like people dying and stuff. :D Yup! I need at least 2 reviews to continue! Bye! P.S-chapters will be longer ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: thanks for the reviews guys! And good job "hi im to lazy to login", it was the medic from TF2. Here's a nice internet cookie, and yes I will put more Easter eggs! But not just valve stuff :D Any who, I hope you enjoy chapter 2 of Carriers!

/

Ellis awoke from his deep slumber and rubbed his eyes, his sore muscles were now not so sore. He sat up and scratched his head, it was dark and a difficult to see. 'What time is it…I'm hungry.'

He decided food was more important than time and tumbled out of bed. He could barely see Coach's sleeping form on the other bed, he also heard his loud bear like snoring. He stumbled around the room, stubbing his toes many times, and eventually his outstretched hands found the door. He twisted the knob and quietly stepped out.

The hall was bright and he yawned as he headed back to the cafeteria like place he was in earlier that day, the floor was ice cold and it made his feet freeze. He found the cafeteria just as his stomach growled. Ellis searched high and low for food, the only place he found some was in the trash. He glanced at the trashed food and walked back to his room. 'I ain't that hungry.'

Once he was back in his small room he sat on his bed and sighed, he had no idea if it was night or day and he had nothing to do. 'It's before 5, because that scary guy said we're leaving at 5.…' Speaking of the scary guy, Ellis heard the sound of loud stomping and then a rough voice yelled "UP NOW ALL OF YOU."

Ellis quickly laid back down and pretended to sleep, he felt like a small child that had been caught awake past bed time. The door bust open and light blasted into the room. Coach groaned "Ellis…boy Imma whoop yo ass." Ellis sat up and waved at the scary general now standing in the door way. "Uhhh coach it's time to get up now. The scary guy is here."

"What scary guy?" Coach slowly sat up and spotted the man Ellis was talking about, he grumbled about something Ellis couldn't hear and stood up, Ellis followed his example. The general blew an ear shattering whistle and barked "Make the bed! Then meet out here!" He stomped to the next room over and started yelling at Francis and Nick.

As Ellis swiftly made the small bed tidy, he heard what sounded like a bed being tipped over and a loud angry yell from Francis and Nick. Ellis slipped his work boots back on, not really sure when he took them off, then walked out and leaned on the wall. Coach came out a few minutes later and sat on the ground next to him. "That general guy still yelling at Francis and Nick?" Ellis nodded "Yup, sure is. Ah think he tipped their beds over Ah dunno."

The general walked out of the room dragging Francis and Nick with him. "Come on ladies!" He marched down the hall and Coach followed with Ellis right behind him. Francis and Nick both had a "F my life" face, Ellis laughed under his breath.

They were led outside and Ellis shivered, it was a little chilly out. He glanced at the sky and saw the moon was still in the sky. He heard the base doors behind him open and foot steps follow him. Ellis glanced back and smiled at Rochelle and Zoey, both looked very tired and even a little pissed. He frowned and looked away from the girls, he knew they were grumpy and staring at them would set them off.

Nick folded his arms and asked "Where are we going?" The general let him and Francis go and pointed at a distant tan military helicopter. "There. You seven will go in there and sit down. If you are good, we won't cuff you together like last time."

They were led to the back of the helicopter and the hatch door took its sweet time opening very slowly. Nick tapped his foot and glared at his shoes, Ellis wondered why he was angry at his shoes. 'Maybe he got mud on them?'

The general clapped his hands together. "Hurry up and get in. Come on!" The survivors piled into the helicopter and sat on the dirty cold floor and on smelly crates, there were no chairs. The hatch door closed, much faster this time, and Louis smiled "Well…maybe they are taking us some where nice!" Everyone chose to ignore him and try to get some more sleep, but Ellis nodded and smiled. "Ah bet they are Lou!"

Ellis shuffled around, trying to find a comfortable laying position on the hard and cold floor. He shut his eyes for just a second and didn't realize he fell asleep, or that the helicopter had started flying, until he was woken up by a sudden warmness on his chest. He squinted his eyes open a little and saw that Zoey had fallen asleep and was laying her head on his chest. Ellis' cheeks turned red and he patted her back, not sure what else to do. He closed his eyes and fell asleep again.

A few hours passed and this time when he woke, he heard talking and no longer felt Zoey laying on him. He sat up and looked around, his friends were sitting in a circle like group talking. 'Aw man! I like talking circles!'

Ellis sprung up and quickly sat between Zoey, who was blushing, and Francis. "Hey! What are we talkin' bout?" Nick sneered "Your mom." "Why ya talkin bout mah Momma?" Rochelle pinched Nick and smiled. "We aren't sweetie, we're talking about our families and our life before all of this shit." "Cool!"

"We're kinda just asking each other questions…like, ok Ellis how old are you?"

"Ah'm twenty-three."

"And do you have any family?"

Ellis nodded. "Ah got a brother, a ma, and that's about it." Coach grinned "Chester right?" "Yup!" "How old is he?" Zoey asked. "Uhh…uhhh, fourteen. Yeah fourteen." "Does he talk like you?" Nick smirked.

"What do ya mean?"

"Ah mean does he talk with an accent like ya'll?" Nick said in a very heavy and fake southern accent. Ellis shrugged "Ah guess he does. Do yew got any family Nick?" Nick scoffed "Pfft, no."

Rochelle glanced at him "Don't you have a Mother?" "Maybe." "That's family Nick." Louis stated. Nick shrugged and put on his 'I'm ignoring all you' face. Half an hour later they were playing a sort of game. Someone would ask a question then Rochelle would answer followed by Coach, then Nick, Ellis, Zoey, Louis, and Francis.

"Age when you got your first kiss?"

"16."

"Uh, 16?"

"13."

"6!" "Really?" "Yup!"

"17."

"19."

"I dunno?"

It was a fun game, and they played until the helicopter landed. The group watched the hatch door open, slow this time, fear of what was going to happen made them all hold their breath. The second the hatch was completely open, a tall and very buff soldier with a scar going across his face stepped in, he blocked the groups view of what was outside.

His voice was deep and made Ellis want to hide. "Welcome carriers, to Fort Valve."

A/N: Yes, me and my stupid story XD this was supposed to be longer but meh XP I kinda like this ending. Did you spot the Easter Egg? Well it's not really because it's SO obvious! Seriously, it's the last word! I don't think it even counts as an Easter Egg! :D Ok im sorry if this chapter sucked I dunno I feel like its terrible. Need 3 more reviews to continue!


	3. Chapter 3

3

A/N: WOW I've been so super busy, sorry. If you don't wanna hear about my oh so busy teenage life skip the parts in parenthesis. (I started high school in august and wow its awesome! :D ive been busy with theater and just got done doing a production of Oliver! I also have all A's and then one D so yeah been super uber duper busy! I decided not to do the next show SO I have time to write!) I read the last two chapters over and wow they're written very bad! I'll improve! **I NEED A NEW EDITOR / BETAREADER. **My old editor decided he was to cool for this so I need a new one

/

Ellis' body tensed and he squeezed his hands into tight fists. The tall muscular mans scar seemed to glow a dark red, on closer look Ellis saw it was quite new. The tall man wore it with pride. "My name," he began in a deep raspy voice. "is general Cave Johnson. Call me Cave. I am your friend, a friend to all Carriers."

General Cave stepped forward as he lit a cigar. "You see, Carriers are bad. They spread this green flu faster then a wild fire. But…it's not your fault. You can't help it. I, General Cave Johnson, will protect you. Give me one reason why I shouldn't protect you and you'll be out of here faster then you can say 'but'." Cave stood in front of Nick, Cave was a good five inches taller, and glared. He glanced down at an opened red folder and smirked. "Nicolas Victor Stevenson. Charged with possession of cocaine and fraud. Give me a reason, _Nicolas_, why I should help you."

A terrible heavy tension exploded and Ellis saw everyone was expecting Nick to slug their new 'friend' General Cave Johnson in his sharp nose. But he didn't. Nick glared into Cave's eyes and slowly shrugged. Cave smirked and snapped his fingers signaling a soldier to run in. Ellis stared at the soldier, his bright red hair was partially covered with a USMC/CEDA hat. Ellis only knew one person with hair that bright. The tall, lanky bright haired soldier handed Cave several red folders. When he turned around his brown eyes locked with Ellis' wide blue ones.

Those eyes.

Those old burn marks.

That hint of a tattoo on his wrist.

That _bright _red hair.

"Keith!" Ellis gasped out, he barely heard himself say it but Keith sure heard it. Keith's eyes narrowed and he nodded slightly, turning his head away Keith walked out the hatch door and stood by his fellow soldier's. Cave lightly tapped his boot against Ellis' leg and stated. "Ellis Johnny Buck…twenty-three…arrested once for public intoxication….oh….son of corporal Isaac Buck….hmm…I don't mind protecting you. Do you mind, boy?" Ellis gulped and shook his head. "No sir."

After Cave had gone to each of the tensed up survivors and read their file aloud, he handed each of them a paper. "Take this and follow private Marshall to the medical ward. Welcome, friends." Keith walked back in and nodded. "Follow me." He said plainly as he walked out. Ellis followed close behind, this wasn't the Keith he knew. This wasn't the Keith that he grew up.

This wasn't the Keith that he was arrested with two years ago for public intoxication. Ellis lightly stepped on the back of Keith's heel and said quietly. "What's going on?" Keith grunted and shook his head, he whispered back. "_Shut up_, please. I'll explain later. Please be good, _please_." Keith glanced both ways then casually handed back a crumpled yellow paper, Ellis took it and held it tight.

Keith, or as Cave called him, private Marshall, led the seven carriers through a plane runway and to a tall white building. "Okay, listen up," private Marshall turned around and pointed to the glass doors. "go inside and give your paper to the lady at the desk. Do whatever they say when they say it." Keith glanced quickly at Ellis and lowered his voice. "Be. Good."

Keith marched away and Ellis slipped the crumpled yellow paper into his pocket. Coach clapped his hands and said "Okay people, maybe this isn't so bad….right Ellis?" Coach eyed Ellis and he nodded, Coach had once taught Ellis and Keith in health class, so he knew Keith would help them out. "Let's just…be good, like he said." Everyone nodded and Louis pushed open the glass doors. Inside it reminded Ellis of a hotel lobby. There were many seats and a large desk with a lady with an 1980's haircut behind it.

Rochelle gathered everyone's papers and placed them on the 80's ladies desk. "Um, theses are for you, right?" The 80's lady glanced up and nodded. Her voice was high pitched and motherly. "Yes dear." She handed Rochelle seven clipboards and started typing in the information from the paper into her computer. "Fill those out dear, all of you. The doctor will call you back soon." Rochelle nodded and handed each person a clipboard.

Ellis went to go sit but Zoey quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him aside. Ellis stumbled along and stuttered as his cheeks turned bright red. "Uh uh Ah well, um, Zoey?" She stopped pulling him and whispered "That guy, the ginger, you know him?" Ellis nodded. "Yeah…he's…that's my best friend, Keith." Zoey blinked and asked "He's real? I thought you made him up!"

Ellis smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Naw, Ah didn't make 'em up. He sure is real." Zoey nodded and sat down in a dark purple chair, she began filling out the many papers. Ellis did the same and he frowned after the third page, theses weren't really medical questions. Not at all, they were personal questions. What if scenarios and life experience essays.

Zoey muttered "This is like psychology class…" Ellis perked up. "What ya say Zo?" Zoey shook her head and sat back. She flipped through the pages and scratched her arm. "I was just saying….these questions are….they're like…like questions on a psychology test." Rochelle nodded. "They kind of are." She said as she placed her blue pen down. Francis tossed his clipboard aside and grumbled. "I hate psychology questions."

"Ah dunno," Ellis smiled as he answered what he enjoyed doing on page three. "Ah kinda think 's fun! See! What would you do if a coworker stole money?" Ellis began writing. "Sit…and….laugh….at..him." Ellis put the pen down as the 80's lady stood up and announced "When you're done, give it to me then go through the door behind me. Take a right and wait for him to call you in."

Rochelle stood up and looked around. "Anyone else done?" Nick nodded and stood up. "I'll go with you sweetie." Rochelle narrowed her eyes, she wasn't to fond of Mr. possession of cocaine. Honestly Rochelle didn't want to go alone, she would just give Mr. possession of cocaine a stern talk later. The two turned their clipboards in and proceeded through the door. Rochelle stood tall and avoided Nicks acid green eyes. She took a right like the kind 80's woman had said to and saw four chairs next to a door with "Doctor Freeman" above it.

Nick took the first seat next to the door and Rochelle, with a sudden spark of anger, took the furthest seat from Mr. cocaine. Nick turned to look at her and sighed. He ran a hand through his hair. "Rochelle, yes. I was charged for those things. But cmon, are you really surprised?" Rochelle looked away and Nick grunted and also looked away. "Whatever."

/

Several hours passed and Ellis sighed as he collapsed onto his red sheeted bed. Since arriving at Fort Valve, he had been declared a carrier of Fort Valve and an application based on his answers from the questionnaire had been sent to several jobs within the fort. After that he had been issued a large temporary metal hut to share with Louis until he met several requirements for a place of his own. It was quite roomy and even had a small stove to his right and a couch to his left. Outside of his tent right across from him was Zoey and Rochelle and another girl whose name he didn't know.

Louis sat on the couch and sighed. "Well Ellis, home sweet home I guess!" Ellis sat up and eagerly said "That doctor! His name! It was-" Louis laughed and interrupted "Gordon Freeman!" Ellis laughed and nodded. "Yeah! Ah haven't played that game in forever man!" Louis shrugged "Man I haven't either. All I play is Counter Strike. Sometimes some TF2 if I'm bored." Ellis gasped and he ran over to Louis, Ellis fist bumped him and exclaimed "Yew play TF2! Dude, that game, is mah _life_….well it was till it became free to play…now its jus' a bunch a noobs."

The two laughed and discussed their nerdy fantasies and problems until Ellis felt the paper in his pocket crinkle. While Louis went to say hi to the neighbors, Ellis pulled the very wrinkled up paper out and read.

_Ellis, meet me by the mess hall 1 a.m sharp. Come alone._

_P.S-__ Be. Good. _

A/N: The end, this was actually halfway done but I deleted it all and restarted. Dr. Freeman isn't an Easter egg just a coincidence I realized halfway though. XD I need ya'll to submit a Biography for Keith, like what you think he acts like how he became a solider and what not. Whoever does the best one will get their name mentioned in the actual story, their bio used, and if they want to be my editor they can be or a one shot they want to be made (No NickXEllis, sorry. Anything else is fine). Just put it in your review and need at least 2 reviews to continue! 3 ME J


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Gee wow I'm sorry for like the 2 ½ year delay. I'd just like to point out that I started this story when I was like 13 ½ or 14. I'm almost 17 now. I'd like to think my writing has vastly improved (along with my maturity) and reading past chapters of this story makes me cringe. But I'd like to ask you, the lovely reader, to please continue reading this fanfiction of mine. I do very much hope my writing isn't total junk anymore and lets pray I can start updating faster. Any who, please enjoy chapter 4 of carriers!

/

Ellis didn't like the dark. He didn't hate it but he prefered daylight and warm sunshine over dark shadows and eerie moons. As a toddler, Ellis was terrified of the dark. His mother had to buy him a few night lights before he could sleep without panic attacks and nightmares. As he grew, the fear of the dark turned into a dislike of it.

Ellis crept through the mini metal hutt city. He knew he probably shouldn't be out past 'bed time' but he had to speak to Keith. He'd known Keith since birth. Keith was his partner in crime, his best friend, his muddin' buddy, and the co-owner of their auto shop "Bull Shifters Garage". Before today, the last the memory Ellis had of Keith was watching him hop into a helicopter with his girlfriend and dog, Chop. Ellis had stayed behind, even though Keith had pleaded for his best bud to jump on the whirlybird.

The Keith he saw today was not the same Keith that grew up in Savannah. This Keith was all serious, with a mean permanent scowl and a new personality. Could two months really change a person that much? Could a mere two months erect this tiny metal hutt city Ellis couldn't find his way out of?

A door swung open to his right and Ellis jumped behind a metal pallet leaned against the wall beside him. He stole a quick peek.

A short soldier, marine like Keith but much sinister looking, walked outside of one of the smaller metal hutts. He glanced over his shoulder and smirked. The short uniformed man waved and said "Until next time, _babe_.". Ellis watched the short marine walk north, to the barracks he guessed. A soft crying echoed from inside the hutt the soldier had just exited, and Ellis tensed.

'_Sounds like a witch, except without that weird moan that bounces everywhere.'_

Ellis sent up a silent prayer for the crying girl and trekked on. He knew the mess hall was on the south side of the hutts, but he had no clue what it looked like. '_Shit, all I know, it could just be another metal shack thing. Damn it.'_

He continued south, pausing every few seconds to listen in. He didn't encounter anyone, but the sounds of people breathing and sleeping flowed from every hutt. It was strange to Ellis, this many people in one place.

Ellis climbed a semi steep hill and raised an eyebrow. Below, he spied several buildings. '_I guess the one with the big sign "MESS HALL" is the place I should be going.' _Ellis swiftly jogged down the hill and didn't stop until he reached the more rectangular building of the seven. A dark alley way to his right seemed like the safest place to wait until Keith showed up.

If he showed up.

"Dumb bastard better show up." He stated to no one in particular. The watch he had borrowed from Nick- without permission- proudly stated it was 5 minutes until Keith said to meet up. Ellis crouched and entered the alley. It was pitch black. Ellis shook his head and grumbled about darkness. He found a comfortable spot that allowed him to see out of the alley but kept him in complete shadow.

Ellis sat and fiddled with Nicks watch. It was a very fancy watch, the kind you see on a man with money and oodles of pride. He couldn't see the watch in the dark but he could feel the deep scratch on it. Nick had had it in his backpocket one day and forgot about it. Along came a charger, which always seemed to go for Nick, and in a struggle between Nick and the monster the watch was damaged. Nick was so pissed when he realized he had harmed his pretty watch, he didn't even notice the concussion.

Ellis slipped the watch back into his pocket and leaned his head back. His eyes were very heavy, and closing them felt very nice.

"_Ellis_."

He opened one eye and listened.

"Ellis."

From his sitting position, Ellis saw a tall lanky figure pass by the alley.

'_Son'a bitch showed up.'_

Ellis gently stood and called out quietly "Over here ya dumb bum." The lanky figure returned in front of the alley and raised a hand.

"Hey bub." Ellis smiled and rushed forward, into the moonlight. He didn't throw his arms around Keith or even fist bump him; Keith had always considered those signs of girlyness. Keith scoffed "What's wrong with ya, c'mere." Keith hugged Ellis with all his might and patted his back.

"Thought yew were dead bub." Keith stepped back and examined Ellis. "Nah, ain't dead man!"

Keith shrugged "Still short as hell though." The taller man easily hit above 6'4, and he ruffled Ellis' hair. Ellis opened his mouth to speak but Keith perked up. He held up a finger and cocked his head to the right.

Ellis paused and listened in. He glanced at his best friend. Keiths face turned grave and he straightened his head. "Listen, listen good awright?" Ellis nodded. Keith rubbed his temples, like he always did whenever he was rarely worried, and spoke quickly.

"This ain't a good place. This place isn't safe and it sure as hell ain't cos of them zombies out there. It's cos of the people in here. Yew and yer friends, ugh ya'll are damn carriers. Yer basically one of them, one of the infected but yew can talk and think." He shook his head.

"This ain't a sanctuary for ya'll it's a prison- no it's worse than that. It's like a mother freaking death sentence here bub. See that building behind this one? The real tall son'a bitch."

Ellis turned and pointed. "That one?"

Keith nodded and stared at it. "Yew can hear it...at night mostly. The screamin'. They take people there Ellis, they take 'em in there and they…." Keith stopped talking and moving entirely. Ellis frowned and snapped his finger. "They what? Do what man?"

Keith un-holstered the rifle from his back and looked at Ellis in the eyes. "I'm sorry." He grunted. Ellis stepped back and yelped when the butt of the gun connected with his chest. He landed flat on his back and gripped his chest, he gasped and heaved. His body shook and his lungs screamed for more air.

Keith frowned very slightly and stepped on Ellis' chest. He pushed his full weight onto the man beneath him. Ellis clawed at his best friends pant leg, his eyes wide with fear and anger. Keith cocked the rifle and aimed it right between Ellis' eyes.

"Don't move, **Carrier**!" Keith barked. Ellis heard footsteps running closer and clawed frantically now, like a wild animal trying to escape a bear trap. Two soldiers appeared behind Keith, the right soldier the short one Ellis had seen earlier. The left one, a woman with a crooked nose and pixie hair, said "Escaping?".

Keith shook his head. "No, can't sleep he says." The two marines behind Keith chuckled. Ellis glared and went to bite Keith's ankle, something the pair would do to each other as pranks as high schoolers. The woman soldier yelled and swiftly brought her boot down on Ellis' nose. Blood erupted from his crushed nose and Ellis choked on a mix of blood, tears, and pure shock.

"HE'S TRYING TO INFECT YOU" The short marine screamed. Keith stepped off Ellis and stared, horror branched from every corner of his face. Ellis curled into fetal and coughed, blood gushing from his nose like a water faucet. He groaned. The woman who crushed his nose grabbed his arm firmly and yanked Ellis up. He scanned around, looking for any kind of escape. "Private Keith." The woman repeated until Keith shook himself and looked at her. "Go clean that blood off you, those boots are contaminated. Did he bite you?" Keith shook his head "No. No he did not, ma'am."

"That's a relief." Said the other Marine. He took Ellis' other arm and glared at him. "Dumb hick. We'll take him to Terry, see if he needs a new one." Ellis, through squinted eyes, saw Keith flinch. Ellis felt his body be dragged in the opposite way, away from the shocked Keith.

The two marines dragged him without a word. The short one kept throwing glares at Ellis, making him gulp. Ellis twitched, the soldiers were leading him to the tall building. The one Keith tried to tell him about. Ellis coughed and spat blood onto the grass. "Wh-W-What's yer name?"

Neither of the marines answered. The building pulled closer, Ellis dug his toes into the ground to no avail. Panic swelled up inside him and he stiffened. The building oozed a foul odor, a mix between boomer bile and death. The entrance doors, now a mere 10 feet away, swung open. Out came an odd looking man in a white doctors coat. Blood was splattered all over him, and he eyed Ellis with a lopsided smile.

Ellis smiled back, blood dripped into his mouth, and the odd man narrowed his eyes.

/

**Authors Note: I just recently started playing left for dead again, and I'm a bit rusty on my knowledge about the Green Flu. I know the 6 survivors are carries and have the infection in their blood but no where in my reading did it mention saliva. I think the soldiers would assume Carriers have it in their blood and saliva without really truly testing it. I'm not sure, I'm ranting now. I hope you enjoyed! :) reviews are very nice and they make me a happy person. Please leave any advice or ideas if you'd like! **


End file.
